Jack's wish
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: Jack makes a stupid wish and is overheard by Desiree. Will Danny's secret be revealed? Full summary inside. Rated to be safe. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fic except Mary-Ann. Butch Hartman owns everyone else, m-kay? Full summery: Danny's parents make an interesting discovery and Jack makes a wish that forces Danny to stay in ghost mode until he tells Jack his secret identity. He also made the wish unwishable. Danny struggles about telling his parents, because he doesn't feel like being hunted in his own house. How does he survive school and home without giving away his secret identity? A bit of humor here and there, and plenty of Danny-Sam fluff at the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny! You have to check out this new invention! It's so cool! It's the Fenton Ghost Gabber 5000! It's never made a mistake!" Danny winced at this. How often were his parents going to show their inventions to him, even if it seemed he didn't care. He did care, but just because they might give away his secret identity, which he had had for almost a year now, ten months at the least.

"That's good. Mom, Dad, do you mind if I just disappear for a while? I wanna go hang out with my friends." Then he realized he had said he was going to "disappear." Oops!

"That's good. Mom, Dad, do you mind if I just disappear for a while? I wanna go hang out with my friends. Fear me!" Of course, the Ghost Gabber never made a mistake. Jack Fenton frowned at this sudden translation from Danny. He shrugged

"Dang it, it _is_ broken. Go have fun then, what time will you be back?" Danny responded and left the house quickly; he didn't want to be around if his parents started thinking. "I'll be back at 8. Fear me." The Ghost Gabber said. His parents frowned and headed to the lab, not noticing a second figure slip out the door behind Danny.

"Danny, wait up!" A familiar, slightly annoying voice yelled. Danny turned to see his older sister, Jazz, running to catch up with him. He just rolled his eyes, and asked, "What now, Jazz? Came to follow me I assume. Listen, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just..."

"Just needed to get out of the house? I can see why. Don't worry, Danny. Eventually, they'll figure out what they are saying when these things happen." He smiled a little at this, but the worried look came back to his face. He sat on a bench, and Jazz sat down next to him.

"I think I wanna go for a little fly around town. Do you want to come with me, or pass?" Jazz's eyes lit up at this. The only times she had really been flying before were emergencies, like when Spectra, an evil therapist ghost, was about to fry her. She wondered what it was like to fly for fun. She looked at Danny, smiled, and nodded. Danny smiled back, and ducked into an alleyway. A few seconds later, Jazz could see through herself, and felt an assuring hand on her shoulder.

The fly over town was beautiful. The stores and hotels made the town look like a giant Christmas tree from up here. They had become visible again, and Jazz took a closer look at her brother in ghost mode. His white hair and glowing green eyes really showed up well in this light, and the uniform looked good on him. As she looked at all the little ant-people below her, she wondered what would really happen if her parents knew about this. Seeing Danny looking so free, she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. He was getting really good at flips and barrel turns.

"You could be a one-ghost fair, Danny!" Jazz laughed. He just smiled at his sister. Even if she was annoying, she was the only one in his family that knew his secret, and the only one that he had accidentally been revealed to. He thought about Sam and Tuck. Not only were they there with him and his secret from the start, but he knew that if they hadn't known before, they would've known soon enough, because they were best friends. Plus, before the accident, Danny would never just seemingly randomly run off.

After about half an hour of this wonderful experience, Danny made them invisible and came in for a landing. He hid in a box as he changed back. When he came out, he no longer looked like a super-hero. He just looked like an average 14 year old geek, with a goofy smile and his normal raven-black hair and ice-blue eyes. Before Jazz could thank him again, Danny's cell phone rang.

"Hello, yea Sam, I'm near the Nasty Burger, Jazz is with me, I was feeling a little gravity-bound, so we took a trip, no I'm not nuts, you're the seriously crazed up fruitloop! Umhm, where? Not again, ok, I'll be right there." He put his cell phone back into his pocket. "Just the Box Ghost again, when will he learn to stay out of my life!"

"Uh, but weren't you the one in the box a minute ago?" Danny glared at his sister and ran into the Nasty Burger. He hid in a bathroom stall and did his trademark, "I'm going ghost!" When he got to the school, he rolled his eyes and quickly sucked the Box Ghost back into the Fenton Thermos. Grumbling, he went to go get Jazz again. When he got back to the Nasty Burger, he saw she was chatting with one of her friends, but he walked over to say hello anyway. She was on a slight high from that trip. Danny could see that because she was swaying side to side, and muttering something about Christmas trees and ghosts, which are topics you wouldn't normally here Jasmine Fenton discussing with her friends.

"Eh, hi Danny, did you take that call? Mary-Ann was just looking for me, but she seems a little nervous." Danny nodded at her question and looked over at Mary-Ann, who was shaking a bit from Jazz, who had talked about exactly what "inviso-bill" looked like. Mary-Ann, who had heard of him, but never seen him (at least she thought she hadn't) was smiling and showing the whole deer-in-the-headlights look. Danny frowned a little and dragged Jazz over to a corner.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to get me half-killed? I've had enough of that for one life, thank you very much! Are you coming home or scaring poor Mary-Ann some more?" His eyes glowed green as he said this. Jazz's eyes grew wide for a second, and nodded quickly. Danny nodded farewell to a confused, but relieved, Mary-Ann and took Jazz outside. Once outside, he hid and went ghost again. They were on their way home. Jazz was loudly muttering about not getting to explain ghosts to Mary-Ann better, but made no attempt to escape. By the time they got home, Jazz was feeling a little better, and was able to contain herself. She sat on the sidewalk, listening in disbelief to the story Danny told her about her mind disappearing for a few minutes.

"Mom, Dad, we're home! Mom? Dad?" The kitchen was empty, so Danny and Jazz went downstairs to see what her their practically blind parents were doing this time. They were sitting there, looking at the Fenton Ghost Gabber 5001, which had a slightly different look to it than the older versions. "Jazz, Danny! See what I did? I made a new Ghost Gabber!" Jack Fenton smiled proudly, while Maddie muttered a little something about not getting any credit, even though she helped. Danny smiled sympathetically, and turned to his Dad.

"Dad, there is something I really need to tell you. It's about me." Danny suddenly had his parents' full attention; even the Gabber repeating him with a "fear me" at the end didn't reach them. Jazz, determined not to let Danny tell just yet, stepped in front of him.

"Danny wants to ask Sam out, but is really nervous. Can you help him?" Danny looked her in the eyes, glowing green to blue. It was a death glare. Jazz gave Danny a "you'll thank me later when we introduce the idea to them slowly." look back. Their parents didn't even notice. They were staring at each other, slight grins on their faces.

"But Danny, we already went over this! Give her the class ring!" Jack whined. Danny rolled his eyes. This was so much like Jazz, getting in his way whenever he tried to share the secret with him. He turned around and stomped out of the lab, not caring if he opened the door or just went through it. His mom thought she saw something weird, but just imagined Danny was mad, and it was her imagination. Just to be sure, she asked Jazz if she had any idea. She shook her head. "But Mom, Dad? Can _I_ chat with you for a moment? It's about your ghost hunting." Her parents looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"Well, what if, theoretically, a person could be half a ghost, and half a human?" Her parents looked at her like she was crazy. "Why, dear? I can't see how it's possible at all." Her mom finally replied. Jazz nodded, she was going to have to argue this case. "Well, what if ectoplasm was somehow fused with regular human cells? Would that do anything?" Jack decided to answer this one. "Ha, that could never happen! Even if it did, how? It's not like there's a machine that can turn people into ghosts, well, except guns and stuff. But it's impossible to be half ghost Jazz." Jazz looked at the portal. _Sure, there's no way a person could become half ghost from that,_ she thought sarcastically. After all, that was how it happened to Danny. She shrugged and left her parents to think about what the heck she might be on, thinking like that. A few minutes after she left the lab, she could hear her parents tripping over stuff to get to the computer they stored ghost information on, like why some people become ghosts and others don't.

"Danny? Where are you! I want to apologize! Ouch, what was that for?" She rubbed her head from the small ectoplasmic blast Danny sent at her from across the room. "You're just as annoying as the Box Ghost sometimes. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Danny yelled and flew up to his room. Other than a few singed hairs and hurt pride, Jazz was ok. She knew her parents were thinking, and that would be good for Danny. At least, she hoped so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'd really like 5 reviews before my next chapter. I have the whole story done already, I just want to make sure that people will like it at all before posting it.


	2. Another ordinary day? Never

Disclaimer:Like I said before, I don't own any of these characters, Butch Hartman Does. I only own Mary-Ann. This chapter is a little weird, but the actually story starts next chappie, I promise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was still mad the next morning when he came down to breakfast. Jazz was sitting at the table, reading another of her psychology books. It was called Helping Others in an Organized Way. Sure, she thought he was helping, but she might as well be throwing bowling balls at his head. He sat down across from her at the table, steaming over her stupidity. Steaming was, however, soon replaced with shivering and a blue, smoke-like substance coming out of his mouth. Jazz looked up. Her brother was already on the job, and so early! He looked back at her, a familiar fire in his eyes. Being in the bad mood he was, he didn't want to fight ghosts at the moment, so he stayed sitting down and staring at his corn flakes.

When he finished "eating", he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. After Jazz heard the door slam shut, she sighed. Danny was obviously suffering, not only from hiding his secret from the world, but fighting ghosts every few hours as well. She was trying to help him without killing his other half, the only thing that made him human and not full ghost.

A few seconds later, a ghostly head popped out of the floor, and came to rest upon Jazz's face. She instantly recognized the ghost as Skulker, self proclaimed top ghost hunter. He came around every few weeks trying to catch Danny because, as he put it, Danny was "one of a kind." When Skulker looked at her with his evil, menacing eyes, she took a deep breath. She knew she was about to scream. Right before the piercing wail could be exhaled, a new ghost flew into the room. The new ghost sighed and shook his head. Skulker hadn't even touched him in quite a while.

"Ah, there you are, ghost child! Would you like to see my new upgrades?" He hit a button on his arm and a large gun came out. It looked dangerous to Jazz, but Danny only rolled his eyes. Before Skulker got a chance to test his new toy, Danny flew up to him. It was obvious he wasn't afraid. After all, having "guests" around fairly often was now practically a part of life. He shrugged and sent a small ectoplasmic blast at Skulker's torso. This made Skulker lose his balance, and Danny used it to his full advantage. A few punches later, Skulker's helmet was thrown off, leaving a small blob in its spot. Danny took the Fenton thermos off of the table and fired it at Skulker, annoyed that something that was that small could have ever done so much damage to him. As Skulker disappeared, he yelled, "I am Skulker! Fear me!" In his pathetic, squeaky voice. After looking around, Danny changed back into human mode.

"Listen Danny, about last night, I wanted to say..." Danny looked at her, as if expecting something he liked out of this was going to be like finding a live worm in the ghost zone. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you mad, I just thought that if we didn't introduce it slowly, they would have more of a shock. Being shocked like that can lead to thoughtless behavior, and even though you're definitely not a little kid, I didn't want to see you hurt. By the way, you really might want to find a way to keep him in the Thermos, he scares me more than the others do. Thanks for saving me, I almost screamed." She looked at him sheepishly, and he wasn't sure if he should thank her or wail on her. He decided that the latter would probably start something he didn't want, so he shrugged. As they were heading out the door, he looked up at Jazz.

"Thanks, I really needed that. Skulker doesn't seem to know when he's beat, and it gets annoying. All this ghost fighting has not exactly been good for me mentally. By the way, have you seen Mom or Dad today?" Jazz shook her head, but imagined they had stayed up late working on figuring out whether or not there was a possibility of a "halfa." They'd probably fallen asleep in the lab, it wouldn't be the first time. "Jazz? I think I'm gonna go ahead and meet up with Sam and Tucker, I told them I'd meet them at the nasty burger five minutes ago." Jazz nodded and Danny ducked into a random alleyway. Jazz merely sighed and continued the walk to school in quiet. She could have driven, but she had really wanted to chat with Danny, to make amends. It looked like that worked, so now she would take her time as she walked to school, to listen to the life around her. She didn't have to get to school for another half an hour, and she could get to the school in less than five.

Why had things been so weird between her and Danny lately? One moment, they'd happily be hanging out, and the next, they'd be at each other's throats and Danny would be more depressed. On a few occasions he'd even sucked himself in the Fenton Thermos just to make a point. Their parents were getting close to finding out about Danny's secret anyway, as were a few other people, namely a couple of girls who seemed to be polar opposites, though they had been close friends at one point. There was Paulina, a thin, shallow, popular teen princess that only wanted Danny Phantom and had realized there was some connection between the two Dannys and Valerie, en ex-rich ghost hunter that loved Danny Fenton but wanted to waste Phantom. She was sweeter than Paulina, but she couldn't see the similarity at all, and if she did, she hid it. There were a few others, like Dash, who Danny might get caught getting revenge on, but he was an idiot anyways. After all, he _did_ try and hit on her, ew. She watched a small bluebird fly through the sky, and it reminded her of her flight the night before. She smiled dreamily, but then remembered where that flight had taken her. She frowned and continued her walk.

"Jazz! Are you alright?" Mary-Ann ran up to her. Jazz smiled and nodded. "I think so, last night was a bit odd, I think I had a bit more sugar than I should have. Mom and Dad made cookies. I horded them because if I didn't, Dad would've eaten them all. I was gonna save some for Danny, but while I was studying I forgot that I was doing so and ate like 10." She laughed nervously and Mary-Ann frowned and shook her head

"You sure are acting weird. I wish you'd tell me what the heck was going on in your life, Jazz" As if on cue, a genie-like ghost appeared out of a nearby tree. Jazz gasped. She knew this ghost, Desiree. Her friend had made a wish, and the only way to counter-act it was to counter-wish it.

"So you wish it, so shall it..." Before she could finish her line, a fist slammed into her jaw. Thinking quickly, Jazz yelled, "and I wish that Mary-Ann never made that wish!" Desiree wiped her chin, now with a small amount of ectoplasm. She rolled her eyes. "Aw, but that's no fun. But so you have wished it, so shall it be!" She then became invisible. Danny flew down to his sister, along with a frightened and confused Mary-Ann. She was staring at him, eyes wide with fear. Danny looked at her and smiled a little. "It's alright, citizens of Amity Park. That ghost was a wishing ghost, and your counter-wishes made her disappear, for now. I will be on full alert, just be sure to make sure to tell everyone that an evil ghost is on the loose, and not to make wishes. She messes up everything."

He turned around and started to fly off when he was captured in a net. Looking down at his parents with his usual bored, "why me" expression, he phased out of the net and disappeared as well. He flew off as Jazz ran over to her parents to "hug" and accidentally knock them down. That way, they couldn't continue the pursuit, and Danny would be able to get to school ok. She saw Tucker and Sam run off into the park, and smiled a little.

"Mom, Dad! Did you see the evil ghost? Danny Phantom saved me! He's a real hero! I wish I could thank him!" Then she realized what she said, and responded with an, "No wait, I wish I hadn't wished that wish. You know, in case Desiree is still around." Her parents looked at her for a few seconds with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"How do you know that ghost's name is Desiree?" Maddie asked. Jack looked at her for a moment longer and said, "yeah, Jazzypants, how?" Jazz mentally smacked herself for this. _I am so going to give away Danny's identity like this, I'm so stupid with things like this, though not like in school... _

"Gee, she only screamed 'I am Desiree, what is your wish?' like ten times!" She acted so natural about this that her parents believed her. Of course Mary-Ann knew that wasn't the case, but bit her lip and kept quiet, somehow getting that this was not something she should interrupt. She edged away, and as soon as she got out of the park ran screaming for the school. Jazz looked at her parents for a second, and noticed Jack was actually thoughtful. _Ohmygosh! He's actually thinking! Usually when this happens Danny or I or everyone else in this town gets hurt! I gotta stop him!_

Peering at her dad, Jazz asked her mom, "Is there something wrong with Dad? This is the first time in a while I've seen him think like this!" Maddie muttered something about not being sure about saying anything, but Jazz's sweet, innocent, intelligent face told her that Jazz could cope with anything she heard. This made her smile because she was happy she had one child she could share her discoveries with. Danny would have, as always, freaked out and within the next few minutes probably muttered something about having to go somewhere. One time she had asked where, Danny had muttered, "anywhere but here. Um, how about Sam's?" She had let him go, but her son didn't seem to like being around ghost stuff. Could he be...no, she would've noticed. There was no way he could be.

"Well, Jazz. Your father and I have discovered that, against all odds, there is a way to become half ghost. We're not sure how, but there was a case a few years back of a guy saying he had 'ghost powers.' I believe we saw him at the reunion in Wisconsin. His name is Plasmius, and he's been known to brag about his ghost powers and about how he can live a human life at the same time. They've proven he has human genes, but they've been covered in ectoplasm to figure out who he is. Therefore, our 'superhero' could be half ghost and half human as well." Jazz smiled that her parents were understanding so far. Now the next question. Before she could blurt it out though, Jack said something about having to go to the bathroom, and her parents jumped into the Fenton RV. Jazz yelled for them to wait, but they wouldn't. In a grouch, she headed off to school.

Sitting in the RV, Jack was muttering about how much harder it would be to experiment on Danny Phantom if he turned out to be part human. "I mean, the government has restrictions regarding experimenting on children, even ones that aren't normal. They don't care about ghosts as long as they don't kill us all." When they got back to Fentonworks, Jack ran inside to the bathroom, and Maddie sat at the table trying to fix another invention, her mind constantly going back to hearing Jazz call the ghost boy a "superhero."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna post the next chapter in a few minutes, I just have to get the author's notes and such right. Here's a little preview of what's to come:

"_What is your wish?" she asked him. "Oh, I'll tell you what I wish! I wish that if the ghost boy is at all alive, that he can't change back to human mode until he tells me who he is, and this wish cannot be unwished, no matter what." Jack smiled triumphantly as Desiree waved her hand and made it so. Right before she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos by a very shaken ghost boy. He had heard his Dad's wish, and was scared silly that this wish couldn't be undone. Still, at least his didn't say anything about Maddie having to know. _

Also, as a warning, after this Danny might be a little OOC, but you would be too if you spent every waking second worried that someone you loved would realize that you were something they wanted destroyed.


	3. The wish

Couldn't get the computer back from my brother until now, but here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters except Mary-Ann, ok? Just to make sure everyone knows that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around lunch, Maddie said she was going out shopping to get some food, but Jack was too intent on his new invention to hear her. As he was working, he suddenly noticed an odd glowing green above his work spot. He looked up to see the ghost from before smiling at him. Sure, she was a ghost, but he might be able to use her to his advantage before destroying her.

"What is your wish?" she asked him. "Oh, I'll tell you what I wish! I wish that if the ghost boy is at all alive, that he can't change back to human mode until he tells me who he is, and this wish cannot be unwished, no matter what." Jack smiled triumphantly as Desiree waved her hand and made it so. Right before she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos by a very shaken ghost boy. He had heard his Dad's wish, and was scared silly that this wish couldn't be undone. Still, at least his didn't say anything about Maddie having to know.

He flew out of Fentonworks, and went to the park again. He sat there rocking back and forth invisible until about five minutes before school was let out. When he saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walk out of the school, he made a beeline for them. He whispered in their ears, and they followed his request to find somewhere secluded so they could talk.

"Guys, Dad did something stupid. He made an irreversible wish that left me trapped in ghost mode until I tell him who I am! This has got to be the worst day ever!" Sam thought for a second, biting her lip. Her eyes lit up with an idea soon after.

"OK Danny, here's my idea. I'm going to buy you a sweatshirt, gloves, makeup, hair dye, and contacts. It's your job to get one of your pairs of jeans and shoes out of your house. We're going to perform a major makeover. Meet me at my house in an hour. Tuck, you're coming with me!" Danny smiled and looked at his sister, her eyes as wide with fear as his own. He had to think quickly. He looked at Jazz, and smiled a little. If he thought her eyes couldn't get any wider before, he was wrong.

A few minutes later, Jazz walked into the Fenton house alone. She walked up the stairs, towards. Danny's room. She opened the door and looked into Danny's closet. Finding just the things she was looking for, she started to leave, only to bump into Jack.

Coughing, she pronounced in a slightly squeaky and more annoying voice than usual, and pushing her sunglasses up into her eyes better, she said "Danny wanted me to get these for him. He got his pants and shoes wet playing water balloon fight at Sam's this afternoon. He didn't want to get the house soaked, and said he was going to borrow one of Sam's sweatshirts, but her pants were too small, and tucker's were too big, so he needed a pair of them from home. And he hates wet shoes, as you know. So I said I'd get them for him." Jack nodded at this, and Jazz smiled. "He also said he'd leave his clothes at Sam's for the night so they could dry there. Being rich and all, her family has the best dryer you can find anywhere. Then they're going to the park. Don't worry, he won't soak himself again. He promised me." Jazz smiled and ran out the front door.

Chuckling a little, Danny let Jazz have her body back, and she glared at him, even though she knew she was stuck carrying the clothes for him. He flew next to her invisibly and Jack smiled at what a thoughtful girl Jazz was, getting clothes for her little brother like that. As he walked back inside, the phone started to ring. Maddie answered. "Hello? Well hello, Mr. Lancer. Wait a minute, Danny did what? Skipped school? HALF THE DAY? He is so grounded when he gets home. Thank you for the call, I'll try and make sure to whip him into shape." She hung up, and went to talk to Jack about Danny missing half the school day, starting at lunch where it was like he just...disappeared.

Back at the Manson Mansion, Danny was sitting in Sam's room. She was covering his face with a base that looked enough like his own skin to keep him safe, and it even got rid of the glow. It took him a few minutes to get used to the contacts, but was relieved when his eyes looked more blue. Sam was soon on to his temporary black hair dye. After that, the clothes were put on. After about half an hour, he looked enough like his Fenton mode to fool Mrs. Manson, surprised to find the Fenton kids, whom she hated, and Tucker, who she saw no real need for, in her daughter's bedroom. Danny grinned sheepishly as he left the house followed Jazz and Tucker.

"Sam told me that if you go intangible, all that stuff will come off, so don't do it unless it's absolutely needed." Danny nodded and continued walking with his two comrades, but remembered his parents. Surely they knew about his skipping already. There's no way he'd be able to avoid getting in trouble this time, unless he actually told the truth. But he couldn't do that yet. He had to lie just a bit longer. He could actually see why Jazz had done this slowly, to keep him safe. he took off his gloves to reveal his silver ghost ones underneath. He really wanted to be able to feel his fingers again, and the wind brushing on him. He put them back on as he got nearer the house. There, he bid Tucker farewell and entered Fentonworks. His dad was asleep sitting in his chair, mumbling something about how smart he was, Maddie was working on a new invention, and in the kitchen a pot of spaghetti was boiling over.

"I got it!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen to turn down the heat. He came out to see his parents looking at him, his dad rubbing sleep out of his eyes. They weren't happy. "Uh-oh." Danny said as he sat down.

Now, normally this would cause him no grief, but he was scared they'd see through his disguise. He sat there, shaking slightly as his parents yelled at him about skipping school. At the end, Maddie asked "What were you thinking, Danny?" "I don't know. I was an idiot, and now I'm in a bigger mess than anything else I've ever been in before. What I mean is, you parents don't know what it's like to be me! You say you do, but you don't. Only one other person in the world understands me, and I hate him." He was so nervous, he almost accidentally ghostly wailed it out at them. All the same, they noticed a difference in his voice. It almost sounded...echoey. Danny was so used to it he didn't notice.

"Danny, is something wrong with your voice?" Maddie asked. "Is your voice going weird what caused you to leave? I betcha anything you're going through puberty. What a wonderful time, and your father does know what it's like. And I thought Tucker was your best friend?" Danny nodded. "I wasn't talking about Tuck, but yea, the idea of puberty is good!" _As long as they want to believe that, it's fine with me. I just gotta get them off my trail. _"Um, may I please..."he said as his voice became whispery, "..go to my room now? My voice changes so often it's scary. This is as high as I can make it go right now, and I'd really like to go to my room." His parents nodded, accepting his excuse. Still, they were going to have to talk about the whole not going to school thing. They watched Danny running up to his room, and failed to notice that his shoes seemed like there were another pair on under them.

Once in his room, Danny was relieved to pull the sweatshirt and shoes off. It was going to be weird sleeping like this, but it was how he was going to have to live for a while. Acting like nothing was wrong and cramming into two pairs of clothes. They were so hot, and he was not looking forward to summer, which was fast approaching. It was warm enough to have water balloon fights, but wearing two pairs of clothes would be impossible soon. He knew it would be soon after he would have to tell his dad. for now, he took off all but his makeup, knowing he was no good at putting it on, and sneaking through the house to get Jazz's help would be anything but fun. He got on his computer and saw that Sam was on. He switched to webcams so they could chat without all the annoying typos and such.

"Sam, my parents are probably going to decide to ground me. They've been waiting till dinner to tell me my punishment a lot lately. This is outrageous! Because of my father's stupid wish, I'm stuck wearing way too much for any comfort. I don't know if I can handle it!" He was having trouble not breaking down, because his parents would then come to see what the matter was. He told her he'd be right back and changed back into his extra clothes, because he had a feeling that his normally impenetrable surface would soon be shattered, and the effects would not be pretty. Thinking quickly, he took a few tissues and tied them around his eyes so that in case he cried his makeup wouldn't fade away, leaving phosphorescent, almost tan ghost skin underneath.

"We'll figure out how to fix this, Danny. Don't panic." Right after, Tuck's face popped up. "Why would he panic Sam, I mean..." He saw Danny's tissued face and burst out laughing. Danny took his contacts out just long enough to glare at him with glowing eyes. Needless to say, he shut up soon after. As Danny popped his contacts in, he started to sob a little. Seeing as this was unlike Danny, Tucker and Sam stared at the bewildered ghost boy. "Guys, I think I'm gonna get off now." He hiccupped. "Tucker! How many times do I have to tell you that you need to get outside!" Tucker was dragged away from the screen by his father's hand, and Danny shut off his connection. He went over to his bed and started sobbing into his pillow.

"I hate this! Can my life get any more unfair?" He screamed into his pillow. A few seconds after, the door to his room opened. He looked over, expecting one or both of his parents, but instead it was Jazz. Just Jazz. She had a makeup kit with her, and Danny smiled a little. It was a weak smile, like he regarded that she was trying to help, but it was no use. She sat on the bed next to him, and took him into her arms. "Danny, I'll help you get through this. I've been thinking, and I figured that if you manage to tell Dad, and then you let Desiree out and make a wish for him to forget, it'll be like this never happened. What do you say?"

"Ok, but first, I'm going to have to build up my strength. This is going to be harder than any battle I've ever fought before." Danny walked over to his computer to see if Sam was still on, hoping that he could say something to her in case he died or something doing this. Seeing that she wasn't, he went back over so Jazz could help him put some more makeup on, since there were little spots of glowing skin showing here and there. A few minutes of talking later, Their parents called them down to eat.

"Danny, your father and I have been talking, and we've decided that you're grounded for two weeks. Jazz will accompany you to and from school, and that will be the only time you are not at home or school. No visiting friends outside of lunch, and we might just take your internet in your room off if you skip again." Danny practically screamed. He couldn't fight ghosts and plot how to tell his dad about him if he couldn't get away from home and school. He looked at Jazz, who looked very uneasy about this as well.

"Mom, Dad, are you sure this is a good idea? It's not Danny's fault, he just does these things sometimes. If he knew why, I'm sure he'd have explained himself already. He does really important stuff after school sometimes too, and I don't mean hanging out with Sam and Tucker, though contact with friends can help boost most people's self esteem." Her parents looked at her, now positive she was hiding something from them. Maddie was confused, there was nothing Danny could be doing that was so important that he _had_ to miss school and not tell them. What wasn't he telling her? Jack was simply staring at the Ghost Gabber 5002. It had a built-in Ghost Finder, that was, as always, pointing at Danny.

_I wonder if Danny is the...no, he can't be. Otherwise, he'd be in ghost mode, which he obviously isn't. I wonder why it always points at him?_ He frowned, and Maddie noticed. She decided to wait until after Dinner to ask him what was wrong, because soon after, he was downing his meal like hadn't eaten all day. She knew he had eaten when she went shopping during lunch, because he was in the best mood she'd seen him in since breakfast. She continued her conversation with Jazz and Danny.

"Danny, is there any way you _can_ explain?" She asked him. His eyes grew a little wider, but then he practically shut them, like he didn't want his parents to see them. "No, nothing, really." Not skipping a beat, the Ghost Gabber 5002 responded, "No, nothing, really. Fear me!" Maddie simply blinked at this, and Jack looked up from his meal examining Danny closely. Danny shivered a little, afraid his dad had seen through the disguise, but Jack soon continued eating like nothing had happened. Danny was still a nervous wreck, but Jazz was sitting between him and his mom, so she couldn't see him shaking like a leaf. Jack was smiling at his new invention, trying to figure out what went wrong _this_ time. Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes before going up to her room. Danny hadn't taken a single bite of his spaghetti, his favorite food at the time. Carefully, he took his fork and lifted some to his mouth.

"And Danny, why are you wearing gloves? I haven't seen you this bundled up since winter!" Danny smiled weakly, and quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm a little cold, I think I'm catching something. Maybe Tucker was right, and it _is _too early for water balloon fights." As if on cue, he shivered again. The Ghost Gabber repeated him again, with the obvious "fear me!" ending. His mom glanced down at her meal, just as a puff of blue smoke came out of Danny's mouth. His gasped and said he wasn't hungry. "I've got homework to do, I'll be in my room." They nodded as Danny left, with only one bite taken out of his dinner. Jack shut the Ghost Gabber off, it was starting to annoy him. Once upstairs, he ran for Jazz's room. He shut the door behind him.

"Jazz, there's a ghost nearby! How do I get out of the house? I guess fighting without my disguise would be the only thing to do. He ran to his bathroom and went intangible so that all the makeup and fake hair dye would come off. He washed it down the drain and left his clothes under his covers. He had to think fast. He left his house just as his father was heard yelling, "ghost!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny flew right back into his house. An annoying "fear me!" was heard downstairs, and he muttered about how the Box Ghost would never leave him alone. When he flew into the kitchen, his parents surrounded him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will either be in a few minutes or when I get home, depending on whether anyone else decides to wake up early. All the same, here's a sample of the next chapter:

"_Who are you, ghost boy? You know your life depends on it, right?" Danny nodded, and added "but not right now, I've gotta kick annoying ghost butt. This guy is almost as bad as Technus, master of long-winded introductions. All I ask is that you listen to me for about five minutes after the fight without trying to kill me, and that way I can argue my case, that I'm not evil. Because I'm just a superhero that's misunderstood." _

It's a pretty short chapter, just to warn you.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, short chapter. Just a little conversation amongst family, however I don't think families are supposed to have conversayions like _this._

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic except Mary-Ann

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you, ghost boy? You know your life depends on it, right?" Danny nodded, and added "but not right now, I've gotta kick annoying ghost butt. This guy is almost as bad as Technus, master of long-winded introductions. All I ask is that you listen to me for about five minutes after the fight without trying to kill me, and that way I can argue _my_ case, that I'm not evil. Because I'm just a superhero that's misunderstood." He sighed and took a Fenton Thermos off of a nearby table and aimed it at the Box Ghost, who was yelling about how awesome boxes were. "Listen, I've got to talk to these people, you have to leave, because I really don't have time for this!" He sucked the box-obsessed ghost into the thermos and put it on the table. He sat down in a chair, and waited for his parents to sit down as well. They looked at him suspiciously, and so he put his hands on the table, palms down. He smiled a little at them.

" Ok, let me explain. First, I only hit you because I thought you were possessed, like most of the rest of the town. Most of the people around were possessed by evil ghosts that wanted me to go to ghost jail, because I had a real-world item in the ghost zone. Plus, the jail keeper hates my guts because I escaped with no problem. Ok, so after that, I got a bad reputation. I never mean to hurt anyone but the ghosts, but sometimes people are in the wrong place at the wrong time. And no matter what I try, I never seem to be good enough to save the day without any damage. I've only just gotten used to being a ghost myself, and things get really crazy. Did you guys have any questions?" Maddie and Jack just sat there, blinking.

"Uh, yeah. Why, or how, do you exist?" Danny edged a little in his spot. He had to think of something that wouldn't outright say it was him, but wouldn't be a lie either.

"Well, why, I really don't know. I guess to save the town. And how? I'd rather not get into that, but if you insist, this happened when I tried to help my parents. They're inventors, you see, and I tried to help them. Something wasn't quite working right, and it was never meant to harm anyone, but it sorta did." His parents thought about this for a minute, and came up with another question.

"Do we know these people? Do they know us?" Danny nodded at this. "Yes, you know each other, you just don't know that you do. I'm sorry I can't be any more specific, but it might jeopardize ever getting to see them again." He frowned and looked down at the table, eyes starting to well up. "Ok, then, one more question Mr. Phantom. Do your parents even know you're dead?" Danny's jaw dropped at this, and was about to answer when Jazz came down the stairs to see what was going on. She saw the look her parents had, and the ghost sitting at the table. He looked at her, implying that he could use her help.

"Ohmygosh, it's Danny Phantom! Why are you here? Now?" Danny looked at her. "Uh... Box Ghost attack, nothing to worry about. Your parents were a good audience to listen to my reasons why, miss. I think I shall take my leave now though." He nodded quickly and flew out the window, leaving Jazz and her parents to stare at each other for a few seconds. When he got out, he laughed really hard at the whole fancy-talk thing he had just pulled on his own non-knowing parents.

"Now I believe even more that that boy is part human. Full ghosts never feel that emotional about anything, and he looked like he was about to cry. Poor thing, I wonder if his parents know who he is? If I found out that either of you kids were part ghost, I would be so proud of you. At least, if he's telling the truth, which might not be the case." Jazz smiled at this, Danny was helping her again! Introducing it slowly had truly helped him; he'll be less nervous in the next few days, which is when he'd probably tell his dad. She walked upstairs to go help Danny get his makeup back on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter's longer, and here's a little preview.

_Without warning, she continued. "But Jack! Seriously, what were you thinking? The poor child must be so scared! He probably worries that something's going to go wrong with his disguise! Poor nervous wreck! Well, if it was Jazz or Danny, l can't think how I'd be mad at them. Keeping something like that must be so hard!" Her inner mother was screaming out, because having a son allowed her to understand whatever the ghost boy must be going through. Danny had been scared before, and she had seen it. Even when Jazz was younger, she had her fair share of secrets, including her first kiss. She'd been acting weird for a week afterwards until she told them. Being in second grade, she was just having one of those cute little kiddy crushes, and they'd laughed with her about it, and all was good. But something like being public ghost enemy #1, whether good or not, was still something major. Laughing would never get rid of a scare like that. To think, the ghost boy had been doing this for close to a year now. Poor thing, and his parents must be terrified, if they know. If they don't they must still be wondering why their son is so odd right now. He must have some friends who know. A girl, because a guy buying makeup would be weird. There must also be someone smart enough to think of something like that. _

I'm gonna try and get the other chapters posted by tonight, then work on a sequel.


	5. Chapter 5

Won't Maddie get quite a surprise today?

Disclaimer:OK, I still don't own Danny Phantom or any ofthe characters other than Mary-Ann.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well guys, phase two of 'understand Danny' is complete." Jazz said to Sam and Tucker the next morning. Danny, with his makeup on, smiled at her. This was his first day of school as essentially full ghost. He had thought it over, and was kinda sad because it meant that for one thing, he actually had to remember his locker combination. Phasing through it to get books wouldn't work, because then he'd have trouble getting his arm back in his sleeve and his glove back on.

He also had to avoid ghosts at full cost. It wasn't like he could fight ghosts looking human, or get makeup every few minutes. He was expecting a day of school that most people would've thought was normal. Of course, acting normal when you feel like your eyes will start glowing any second is no easy task. Mr. Lancer was pleased to see Danny spend all day at school, and not making up an excuse to skip class. Using this day to his full advantage, he bombarded Danny with as many questions as possible, so that he would get the most out of this problem student.

"Mr. Fenton, what is the answer to 32 A?" He asked the young boy. Danny struggled to think for a few seconds before answering, "I really don't know, Mr. Lancer, I can't concentrate today." Mr. Lancer sighed and looked at the paper. The question was what was the square root of 144. Most 6th graders knew that, so Danny must be having trouble. Oh well, too bad.

Back at the Fenton household, Jack was taking a break to think. _Wow, what if that kid really is half human? That means that he goes to school. And has a family. They must all be really worried about him. He obviously hasn't been able to change back, otherwise I'd know. He would have told me, and that obviously hasn't happened. The kid must've gone missing, and couldn't possibly have gone to school, unless more people knew his identity than he was letting on. What have I done? Whoever that kid is, he probably will never forgive me, and will probably wail on Danny or maybe even Jazz. I'm such an idiot, and it's not like I can unwish this. I should tell Maddie what I've done, she'll probably know what to do._ He got up and went to find her. He then told her everything that had been bugging him for the past day or so.

She called school to find out if anyone had gone missing or anything, but everyone was in school that day, and there had been no ghost attacks. "Thank you Mrs. Ishiyama, I'm sure what you've shared with us will be quite useful. Goodbye." Maddie turned to Jack. "We should try to get another talk with the ghost boy, to find out if he really is part human, and if he is, how is he going to school like that? If I looked completely different than normal, but wanted to look normal, how would I...Makeup! The ghost boy must be wearing makeup, and something to cover his eyes, and clothes to cover his ghost ones! He must've dyed his hair too. And unless he already owned all the stuff or stole it, he must've had someone get it for him. It all makes sense now! Well, except I still don't know who it could be." Jack smiled, knowing that his wife knew so much about this sort of thing.

Without warning, she continued. "But Jack! Seriously, what were you thinking? The poor child must be so scared! He probably worries that something's going to go wrong with his disguise! Poor nervous wreck! Well, if it was Jazz or Danny, l can't think how I'd be mad at them. Keeping something like that must be so hard!" Her inner mother was screaming out, because having a son allowed her to understand whatever the ghost boy must be going through. Danny had been scared before, and she had seen it. Even when Jazz was younger, she had her fair share of secrets, including her first kiss. She'd been acting weird for a week afterwards until she told them. Being in second grade, she was just having one of those cute little kiddy crushes, and they'd laughed with her about it, and all was good. But something like being public ghost enemy #1, whether good or not, was still something major. Laughing would never get rid of a scare like that. To think, the ghost boy had been doing this for close to a year now. Poor thing, and his parents must be terrified, if they know. If they don't they must still be wondering why their son is so odd right now. He must have some friends who know. A girl, because a guy buying makeup would be weird. There must also be someone smart enough to think of something like that.

Without warning, Danny opened the door and Jazz followed him. Glancing at the clock, they realized they'd been talking for more than just a few minutes, because it was 3:00. Danny smiled at his parents, and they couldn't help but chuckle at what he was wearing. He looked like he was out playing in the snow. "Danny, why are you wearing all that?" Maddie laughed. Danny got a serious look on his face, and started to answer. Jazz quickly interrupted, "He isn't feeling well. He says he feels really cold."

Maddie's eyes lit up with concern about this. She put her hand on his forehead, and he was cold. Almost too cold. She looked at him, worried. He smiled meekly and excused himself to his room. She looked at Jack, who was as worried as she was. Her son certainly was acting odd, and now he gets sick. _I hope he's ok, he hasn't been himself since...Ohmygosh! What if Danny is the ghost boy? He certainly has been acting odd, and all the clothes, and skipping yesterday, soon after Jack made the wish. _She looked at her hand, and sure enough, there was a bit of skin-toned base makeup where she had rested her hand on his forehead. She gasped.

_It is Danny! Poor thing! Wow, if he's the ghost boy, then he's been telling the truth the whole time about being good. I'm not sure I should tell him I know yet though, maybe I should talk to his friends or Jazz. They always seemed to be on his side, and were always hanging around him. But who should I talk to first? There's no way Sam would tell me, and Tucker would be too busy playing on his PDA or whatever to notice I exist. It has to be Jazz, she knows him much better than I ever thought. But I should make sure to emphasize that I don't want him to know yet. And until he's ready to tell Jack, I gotta get off his trail. I know, I'll convince Jack to go to dinner a few towns over, without Danny or Jazz. Smithville never has ghost attacks, that'll be the perfect place. Well, I guess that explains his periodic absences and late nights, when he's covered in bruises and such. I'm not sure I like ghosts beating on him more than school bullies, but he seems to have a different persona when he's a ghost. He's more in-control and less weak-acting than I'm used to. Well, except lately. He's been doing good at acting like normal, even though he's in ghost form now. _

"Eh, Maddie, you awake in there?" Jack snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost! And you didn't even tell me!" Jack pouted a little. It was so funny to see him acting so much like a little kid. Maddie smiled and decided to use her alibi now. "Jack, I've been too lost in thought. What do you say you and I go to that new place in Smithville tonight? We'll go alone, without the kids. It'll be a chance to get away from ghosts as well. So?" He jumped up and down squealing like a little girl, obviously excited. He wanted to forget what had happened the day before, and his stupid wish. Maddie, deciding to do something nice to her poor, sweet, scared son, walked up to his room. He was sitting on his bed, obviously fed up about something. Probably being grounded.

"Uh, Danny? I know you're not feeling well, and I feel somewhat responsible, being your mother and all. I decided I'm gonna unground you." Danny looked at her, something wasn't right. "Are you serious? What did I do?" Maddie smiled at him, eyes more love-filled than normal. _Gee, what happened? Whatever it is, I bet Jazz had something to do with it._ "Uh, thanks then! I'm gonna go over to Tuck's house, I need to talk to him about something. Nothing important, really, just homework. Thanks again, Mom!" He smiled as he left his room with his bag, makeup and extra contacts hidden in a small pocket. Maddie watched out of a side window as he ducked into an alleyway and went intangible. _Well, it looks like I guessed right. I'm going to have to clean all that stuff up before Jack notices. It's all over the place down there_

"Well, Maddie, how do I look?" Maddie looked at her husband, Feeling very handsome in his jumpsuit and tie. Maddie laughed and went to go get changed, the cleaning could happen later. After she was done, she peeked in Jazz's room. She was reading the newest issue of Genius Magazine. She sat down next to Jazz on her bed, and Jazz looked up from the article she was reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you guys know you want a preview:

_She hushed as she whispered, "powers." Jazz gasped. So now her mom knew as well? That was why she'd let Danny go before his punishment should've been up! _

I personally don't like this chapter as much as the other ones, but Jazz goes on another flight. She seems more used to it, so she doesn't get anywhere near as crazy as she did before.


	6. Chapter 6

Desiree takes self-help classes? Ok...

Disclaimer:Yadayada I don't own Danny or anything in this fic except Mary-Ann

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, dear, can I talk to you about Danny?" Jazz looked at her mom, not sure what that means. She decided to assume that it was about his cold. "Danny's just a little sick, I'm sure he'll feel better soon. Why, is he asleep?" Maddie shook her head. "No, I ungrounded him. He went off to Tuck's. But that's not what's important. Did he tell you any secrets?" Jazz nodded at this. "Yea, well, actually I figured them out myself, why do you ask?" Maddie closed the door after making sure that Jack was in the lab.

"Well, I know now. I saw him. I figured it out before the small amount of makeup that ended up on my hand. You kids have been doing so well about hiding his" She hushed as she whispered, "powers." Jazz gasped. So now her mom knew as well? That was why she'd let Danny go before his punishment should've been up!

She nodded after that. "Yea, I figured it out after that crackpot Spectra came to our school. She's actually an evil ghost that feeds off of negative energy. But Danny beat her all the way back to the ghost zone, and saved my life in the process. He's not a bad ghost, he just isn't that much in control of his powers just yet. Plus, he's never been all that graceful. But I think he's come to accept his powers as part of him. Heck, he even took me ride a few nights ago, before Dad's stupid wish." Maddie and Jazz looked at each other for a few long moments, and the door suddenly opened. Jack was standing there, stupid smile on his face as always.

"Maddie? Ready to go? Hey, where's Danny?" Maddie explained she let him off early because he wasn't feeling well. On her way out the door, she said to Jazz, "Don't tell Danny we had this conversation, ok sweetie?" Jazz nodded and Maddie shut the door behind her. Jazz was a little surprised, but not too much, that her mom had figured it out. After all, her mom was the smartest of her parents, even if Jack had his moments as well. She sighed and went back to reading.

A few minutes later, a head popped through the wall beside her. She laughed and ruffled her little brother's white hair, which really made him complain.

"Oh common Jazz, why does everyone like ruffling my hair! Mom does it, you do it, Dad does it, I've even had Sam do it a few times! Uh, Jazz, are you ok?" Jazz had suddenly remembered her conversation with her mom a few minutes prior. "Uh, no. Everything's fine Danny. I was just wondering if Mom and Dad had left, because seeing you like this might..."

"...make them suspicious? I think they've been for a while now. But don't worry, they left a few minutes ago. I was watching from the top of a nearby building. Tuck and Sam were busy, so I didn't have anywhere to go. Heck, even the Box Ghost has been pretty quiet lately, and I haven't been hunted by Skulker since before Dad's wish. Really, for once I have nothing to do. Wanna fly over town for a few minutes? Having stayed in ghost form for over 24 hours has made me a lot stronger, though my muscles ache a little. They probably just want air. I really hope I manage to tell Dad soon, otherwise I'm gonna be in severe need of a shower. I gotta tell him tonight, like right after they get back. Maybe I can tell him as he drifts off to sleep, and he'll think it was all just a dream. All in all, I would've told him, and while he was conscious as well!" He smiled a goofy grin, a kind she hadn't seen from him since before her dad's stupid wish.

"Flying? That was so much fun before! But are you sure you wanna? You seem like you could use a nap, and I can get keep anyone out of the room if I need to. Mom said she and Dad would be gone until at least midnight. How they could spend so much time eating dinner is beyond me, though." Danny glared at her a little. "Oh, come on, you know ghosts don't need to eat, sleep or breathe if we don't feel like it. In ghost mode, I don't need to, even though as a human I do. And really, flying would be no problem! Telling them the way you suggested was smarter than just yelling it at them while in a fight or something, even though it got me into this mess. Tell me, Jazz, do you know if anyone has figured it out?"

Jazz nodded at this. "I think Mom has, but I'm not positive. Ok, so I am positive, but Mom told me not to tell you." She frowned at this, and Danny's eyes went wild. "You mean she KNOWS? So that's why she let me out of the house. Well, now that she knows, I guess I can't pull pranks or anything, or maybe I could pull more." He smiled an evil grin, and Jazz couldn't help but laugh. "Wanna chat about it during the flight? It takes a load off my mind." Jazz nodded and held her brother's hand. He quickly made himself and her invisible and intangible, and flew through the roof.

As they were flying, they decided to chat about their parents. "So, now that Mom knows, do you think I'll be more able to prank her?" Jazz simply laughed at this. After all, her mom wasn't one to really like being joked around with by ghosts. "Gee, once Dad knows, don't think I'm gonna spend much more time using doors. I've been doing it when nobody was home since I started getting used to my powers. It really has been useful, using my powers to make getting around the house easier. It's more fun too. Plus, who wouldn't want to copy myself a few times so I could hang with my friends, fight ghosts, do my homework, and do my chores all at the same time, without Mom or Dad freaking out about how I got upstairs if I was just doing laundry downstairs or something. As long as Dad doesn't kill me, I think him knowing will seriously help me."

Smiling at her brother's one-track mind, Jazz looked down at the town, still in broad daylight. Even the best day could have problems, as Danny soon found out. Even when he was invisible, his ghost sense was still the same bright blue it always was. "Do we have to go back down now?" Jazz asked as she saw the smoke-like substance pouring out of Danny's invisible mouth. He replied and set her down in a secluded part of town, just as Desiree appeared.

"Dude, don't you think you've caused enough trouble? I mean, I've been stuck like this for the past few days, and now my Mom knows who I am. Even if my dad doesn't. Gee, that's ironic. Now, I wish you'd get sucked into the Fenton Thermos!" Desiree smiled at him, not obeying his wish. Stunned, Danny looked at her, blinking. She smacked him on the side of his head and he went flying.

"Haha, that wish does not affect me anymore! I've been taking some self-help classes, and now I know how to not obey wishes if it puts me in danger. Like your wish, ghost boy!" "Great, now I get to fight you the old-fashioned way." Danny said sarcastically. He fired an ecto-blast at her, yawning in the process. He had gotten this power when he first fought her. She was one of the first ghosts ever fought by Danny, and she hadn't gotten much stronger since then. It took him five minutes of fighting before she was safely in the Fenton Thermos, then he grabbed Jazz and made her invisible again. About five seconds later, a news crew arrived. Not feeling like chatting, Danny and Jazz flew off, unknown to the crew, searching for a sign of either ghost. Not finding any, they left soon after.

When they got back to the house, Danny sat on his bed with Jazz next to him. "You know, Lancer assigned me an essay due tomorrow. I should get started on that. Though, I still wonder how Desiree found a self-help class in the ghost zone." He and Jazz laughed at this, and she left the room so he could start. On her way out, she turned to face Danny. "Come into my room when you're done, and I can look it over and help you put your stuff back on." The siblings smiled at each other and Jazz left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it's a kinda short chapter, but it's ok. Preview? Ok, so here's how Danny actually faces his mom when he sees her for the first time in the morning:

_The next morning, Danny woke up a bit early. He had a little surprise for his mom. Smiling evilly, he flew through his floor into the kitchen, where he knew his mom would be. She was alone, because Jack was never up this early. Staying invisible, he flew right up to his mom's ear. "Boo! I mean, uh, fear me!" He then started laughing. Maddie, knowing her son's laugh anywhere, ghost-like or not, looked to where he had been before and put her hands on her hips._


	7. Chapter 7

Another short chapter, but it's an ok one.

Disclaimer:I still don't own any of this except Mary-Ann

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danny woke up a bit early. He had a little surprise for his mom. Smiling evilly, he flew through his floor into the kitchen, where he knew his mom would be. She was alone, because Jack was never up this early. Staying invisible, he flew right up to his mom's ear. "Boo! I mean, uh, fear me!" He then started laughing. Maddie, knowing her son's laugh anywhere, ghost-like or not, looked to where he had been before and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, I get it, you know I know! Now, quit goofing off!" Danny turned visible again and rolled his eyes. "Oh common, you have no sense of humor. At least Sam or Jazz would go on about how scared of ghosts they are." He rolled his eyes again, this time with a smile. Maddie was proud to see her son was becoming more assertive, even if it meant somehow rearranging his DNA. His ghost persona was much stronger mentally and emotionally than his human one. He made more jokes, and seemed to take hits easier, if he got hit at all. He let himself float to the ground next to her.

"Do you want some breakfast? Seeing as you haven't really eaten lately, I imagine you're starving. Danny shook his head. "Ghosts don't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. We just do it if we feel like it. And honestly, I don't feel like eating right now. I'm a little nervous about telling Dad." Maddie saw Jazz sneaking to the door of her parents' bedroom, guarding it in case Jack got the idea to wake up early for once. "I can see that you'd be nervous. After all, you're his son, and you love him. You don't want to scare him, and you also don't want to get hurt. Let me tell you, dear, that I'll have a talk with your father later, after you leave for school, telling him that the you'll probably be showing up after school today to tell him your name. I'll tell him not to hurt you or anything like that, and that he should remember that he is dealing with a teenager, and a scared one at that. He also has to be willing to acknowledge that you might be someone he knows. I think we're all going to be ok, Danny. Don't give up!" Danny smiled at his mom's ability to think things out and rationalize, and how to do things without hurting anyone.

"Good morning, Dad! How are you?" Jazz almost yelled from upstairs. Danny, taking the hint, flew back up to his room, where he was going to get his makeup and such on. He'd be down at breakfast in a few minutes. When Danny came down, his dad was sitting at the table, blabbering on about ghosts and such. "Oh geez, I hope that kid tells me soon, that's gotta be the worst thing I ever did." Jack stared at his plate of pancakes, and sighed. Everyone could tell how bad he felt. Danny, even though he was scared, just wanted to scream that he was the ghost kid, just to stop his father's pain.

"Hey Jack, I actually saw the ghost kid before you were up this morning. He said he'd be down this afternoon to tell you who he is, because things are getting to be way too much for him. He didn't tell me who he is, he said he didn't want the word to get out more than it had to. This kid's been telling me about how hard it is to pretend nothing's wrong in school, and all the stuff he has to do to look human." She threw a quick glance and smile in Danny's direction as she said this, and Jack didn't notice at all. "Maddie! Why didn't you tell me! Gee, if that ghost kid was still here, I'd suggest he tell me now, so he could have a normal day, and I wouldn't feel bad about it." Jack rambled. Danny walked over to his dad, and put a sleeved arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry Dad, I'm sure the kid will make it through the day just fine. I mean, if he couldn't, wouldn't everyone know who he was by now? For all I know, some of the popular people might know, and things haven't gotten down to the bottom of the social grapevine. But I'm guessing that if somebody knew, within a few hours it would be on the news, and there hasn't been anything suggesting it." Jack looked up at his son, eyes filled with the good thoughts that Danny had given him. Danny smiled a meek smile back, and turned around. "I'll be in my room. I've gotta get ready for school." He hurried up the stairs.

Taking the hint, Maddie followed him up. When he got there, she sat on his bed while he ran a comb through his false raven-black hair. He was getting fed up with it sticking on clumps of dye. Getting too mad, he made his hair intangible long enough for the dried clumps ended in a bucket. He was starting to run a comb through his now white hair when his mom had an idea. "Uh, Danny? How would you like to stay home from school today? I can get your father to go on some meaningless task and we can chat. I'd love to know all the amazing stuff you've done, and what ghosts you've battled. First off, when did you get ghost powers?" Danny froze at this. It had been a while now, how long ago was it? He decided that that one event that gave him the powers would be sufficient info, after all they knew that much. "It was the accident. It was just so weird. I think I'm getting used to them more, with less phasing through stuff when nervous and such. About staying home, please! It's way too much at school!" Maddie nodded, and smiled at her son. He was trying to evenly spread the new hair dye in his hair. She walked over to him to give him a hand. He gave her a thankful smile and a big hug.

"So, what kind of meaningless task should we send your father on? A ghost haunting the other end of town? What ghost is the easiest to beat?" Danny smiled at this. He loved his mom's attention and value of his opinion now. "That's an easy one, the Box Ghost. Sure, he won't shut up, but it'll get Dad out of my hair. And it's not like either of them will do any real damage to the town, right?" Danny reached into his desk and pulled out a thermos. "Um, let's see here...which button will let out the Box Ghost? Let's see here. Desiree? No. Plasmius? When did I catch him? I actually caught him? I mean, uh, no. He's my arch enemy. Technus? Master of long winded introductions? Torture. Ember? Definitely not. Ah, here he is. Now just to get him to the other end of town. Let's see here...I know! JAZZ!" His sister ran upstairs, panting slightly when she got there. "Danny? What's wrong? Is there a ghost? Where?" He couldn't help but smile at his slightly weird sister.

"Uh, not here. But downtown maybe, in like ten minutes? Can you do that? You just hit this button." He threw the thermos at her, a small button marked in red marker. Jazz nodded. "But why?" After the explanation, she nodded and ran out of the room, front door slamming about five minutes later. In about ten more, Jack ran out of the house, having heard about a ghost attack downtown. Now that they were alone, Danny took off all the makeup and extra clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter's mostly a conversation between Danny and his mom. Oh, common guys, you know that kinda has to happen. If you want a preview:

_"I mean, there were a few cases when I'd fall through floors and stuff, that explains the dropped beakers too. My first month was the hardest. After that, I got better almost exponentially. Wow, exponentially, I didn't know I knew that word. I guess I do learn when I actually get a chance to stay in class." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows at this. What was her son saying? When he got a chance to stay in class? _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I still don't own any of this except Mary-Ann

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess you want an explanation, huh?" Danny asked his mother. She nodded. "Well, the ghost portal worked a little too well. I went in there to try and make it work, but it zapped me. I guess it added some ectoplasm to my DNA, and it gave me ghost powers and an alternate identity. It's weird, and I've had a few close calls, but nothing bad had happened until Dad's wish. I mean, there were a few cases when I'd fall through floors and stuff, that explains the dropped beakers too. My first month was the hardest. After that, I got better almost exponentially. Wow, exponentially, I didn't know I knew that word. I guess I do learn when I actually get a chance to stay in class." Maddie furrowed her eyebrows at this. What was her son saying? When he got a chance to stay in class?

"Uh, when you stay in class?" Danny frowned a little at this. "Yeah, ghost attacks happen at the worst times. It seems if I get a chance to go to school, a ghost attacks, I run off without an excuse, get back 20 minutes or more later, get a detention, skip that because of _another_ attack, and it keeps going on and on. It's the way it happens. There's a pattern to these things. That's why Jazz has taken to tutoring me after school, when I'm not fighting. Thank goodness I've got a sister like her, even if she is a major pain in the butt sometimes, I still couldn't live, or at least survive school, without her." Maddie nodded. She had noticed that her son's grades had been improving slightly, though she had seen a few failed tests. Now at least she knew why. Here her own son had been saving the world on a daily basis, hadn't told many people, and was still trying to survive high school? Wow.

"So, are you still, like, alive?" She was concerned about her son. If he was part ghost, that meant he couldn't possibly be completely alive. "I think I'm only half alive, but doctors wouldn't notice. They might see a slightly lower temperature, but my blood doesn't have any visible ectoplasm in human mode. It's a little creepy, and it took my a while to grasp the concept, even longer than it took to grasp the concept of having ghost powers, which took me long enough. I think I was in denial at first, and that's why I didn't tell you right away. After that, it became quite obvious that there was a slight possibility for trouble with you after you found out, especially Dad. I think he's finally seen what being reckless can do to someone. Even though he doesn't know me yet, really, I think he grasps that he's made someone's life miserable. And those close to me too."

"Who knows about your powers, Danny? Surely you must have told someone. Jazz and I figured it out on our own, but there must be someone you confided in." He nodded. "Well, I didn't actually tell them, they were just shocked to see me come out completely different, and yet still the same. I'll give you three guesses as to the two other people that know, and the first two don't count." He smiled, and Maddie smiled back. To think, a week ago, she would have been trying to destroy her own son! _Honestly, I'm kinda surprised. He seems a lot stronger as a ghost, both mentally and physically. Maybe it comes with the territory? No wonder that Paulina girl won't shut up about him. I'm pretty sure Samantha said she's really shallow, but guys drool over her like she's some prime rib or something. Eh, who knows? I think that even in human mode, Danny has become a lot stronger. I'm so proud of him!_

"How many inventions work? I know the Ghost Gabber, the Fenton Finder, and Specter Deflector work. That must have hurt. Gee, and to think I made you wear it when we were at Vlad's house that one time with the convention, and..."

"The ghost catcher worked, and most of your other ones. The Thermos works. But it's no fun in there, trust me. Let's just say that Jazz can't hit the backside of a barn, but she can hit me with no problem. And actually Mom, my powers had been disabled by a certain weapon during that time at the 'convention'. The person who owned the weapon would come after me and kill me if I told you much about them, but I might as well anyways. His name's Plasmius, and I believe you met him at the reunion?" Maddie wrinkled her nose, she'd hated that ghost. "Yeah, but Jack got rid off him." Danny let out a nervous laugh at this.

"Actually, I kinda overshadowed Dad for that, I needed it, so he wouldn't kill us. Overshadowing's sorta one of my abilities. I don't use it that often though, it gets me into trouble more than it's worth. Though there were those times with Dash..." He smiled a slightly evil grin at this, and Maddie couldn't help but laugh. This kid was apparently a bully at school, but he hadn't really gotten into a fight with Danny for a while. At least with no major lasting effects. She thought she knew why now. If he was overshadowing bullies without them knowing it, it would make it easier for him to not get beaten up by them.

"Um, speaking of abilities, what types of abilities do you have? Other than the obvious ones." _Gee, she doesn't seem to realize that I can do almost anything a regular ghost can_. "Um, let's see here...ectoplasmic blast out of my hand, ghostly wail, and I'm working on duplication. I can do two ok now." He closed his eyes and made a copy of himself. Maddie just stood there, eyes wide with amazement. _Wow, this is my son. He's actually doing all this. This is freaky. And yet, these powers could be just what we need. _Her mouth stood agape, until her son took his two halves and put them back together. "The worst thing about that though, is that I don't have all my powers in each body. Like the first one might be able to fly, but the other me might be able to use the ghostly wail." _I wonder what the ghostly wail is? It doesn't sound pretty..._

"So, I know you're at least alive somewhat, what do other ghosts call you? They must not be pleased that someone who still has a chance to live is able to use powers they had to die for" Danny smiled, that was so true. Plenty of ghosts tried to kill him on a daily basis, and he was kind if a celebrity in the ghost zone. "Uh, they call me a halfa. Some call me ghost child, and a few refer to me as a hybrid. The one that does that is the other half-human ghost. My arch enemy, Plasmius. I still have bruises from the last time I fought that seriously crazed up fruitloop, he should so get a cat." Danny crossed his arms and sat down in a chair. Maddie couldn't help but laugh that her son was so casual about this, and how he thought that his enemy should get a cat. "So, if he's your arch enemy, does that mean he's really evil?" Danny nodded. "Gee, if only you knew how evil he is. He's a lonely old man who needs to try internet dating or getting a cat. He was the one that sent all those crazy deformed animals after us that night in the woods."

Maddie started to get up, but a gloved hand rested on her shoulder. "Wanna see what flying's like? I'll go slow so you don't throw up or anything." He smiled his mischievous grin, and Maddie nodded. "Um, how fast can you go?' Danny slapped himself. His mom was not going to be happy that he was going so fast, but he might as well tell her anyways. "Actually, I can go around 200mph tops. I don't very often though, because it really wipes me out, and I don't have a lot of control. I prefer around 100 to 150mph. How fast do you want to go?" Maddie decided that 80mph was enough for her. Danny laughed about that.

"Gosh Mom, it's not that bad really! Jazz can handle up to 175, but if you want, I can take a little stroll. Sometimes the wind sheer is bad when not intangible. Speaking of that, I can make other people intangible and invisible if I'm touching them. Essentially, I can help other people do almost anything ghost-like just by doing this." He put his hand on her shoulder, and she instantly disappeared. Laughing, he took his hand off her shoulder. Maddie wasn't sure whether she should have been freaked out or ecstatic about disappearing. It was so weird, not being able to see herself. She looked at him and gave him a sharp nod. Smiling, he put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Where to first? I'll go anywhere but where Dad and the Box Ghost are. It'd be really nice if we stayed in Amity Park though, I don't know the surrounding towns as well. After all, I could never be out long enough to really get to know places, because you and Dad would have been worried if you went into my room and I wasn't there. Plus, this is the only town where ghost attacks are common, well, except for Wisconsin, and you can't get me back there in a million years! I'd sooner phase out of the plane and be stuck in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where I was than go back there. Amity Park is my home, and I know most buildings like the back of my hand." Maddie nodded at this, knowing that even though her son couldn't see it as they flew through the roof, he would know what she was thinking.

"Is this too high?" Danny asked after they'd been ascending slowly for a few minutes. They were somewhere around 150 feet above the ground, and most of the buildings in Amity Park didn't go as high up as they did. "It's ok, I don't really mind. I'm not used to heights, but I feel safer with you than with any airplane I've ever been on. Hey look! There's your father! Looks like the Box Ghost id giving him a hard time. Can we get in for a better look?" They descended until they were about 50 feet above the ground and landed on top of a nearby building, still invisible. The Box Ghost was building a wall of boxes around Jack, and he was crying like a little girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter's a little shorter than I had it originally, because the next chapter makes the story, and I figured you didn't want to go through a longer chapter. Yea, preview:

"_Maddie! What are you doing up there? And where'd the Thermos go?" He soon had his second question answered by the ghost boy himself. Jack frowned a little. This kid was skipping school to help him, the guy who condemned him to his secret life? Wow, he really was good. He watched as Inviso-Bill, no wait, Danny Phantom, sent the Box Ghost into the Thermos. The same Thermos as he had been in a few hours sooner. Of course, Jack didn't know that. He just watched as Danny Phantom carried his wife off of a building and set her down beside him. The ghost started to fly off, but then turned around. _


	9. Secret's out

Very short chapter, it just seemed to need it's own one.

Disclaimer:Still don't own any of this other than Mary-Ann, ok?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had flown over near his father. "She's safe now, _Dad_." He whispered. Jack blinked at this as the ghost boy who had just called him Dad flew off to who knows where. He looked at his wife, who could only smile. _Why did he call me Dad? How could I be his dad? I mean, we already know Danny's not...wait a second! They share a name. They even look a little alike, save for the glowing skin and such. Could the ghost kid be a copy of Danny, a ghost copy? But that would make no sense. Maybe I should ask Maddie. Will she think I'm crazy? Not any more than normal._

"Uh, Maddie..." She nodded. "Yes Jack, it's him. He's not free yet though. Only you can free him. You know that. Now, are you going to be a good father and go home to your family, or stand here trying to grasp the concept?" She was speaking in code because a crowd was starting to gather. They were more interested in the boxes, luckily, so they didn't notice the two ghost-hunting parents sneak off the scene.

"Wow, and to think the whole time, he was our son. How's he doing this? He certainly doesn't look at all like a ghost at home, and yet he's still able to do everything as a ghost. I'd love to know how he did that." Maddie smiled at her husband, and answered him. "Jack dear, Danny's been having some help from his friends, and he's been wearing a lot of makeup, and that's saying something coming from a woman!" _I guess he would've had to have been wearing a lot, otherwise we would have noticed the glowing skin. And the hair's completely different. I'd hate to see what all that dye'll do to it._

When they got home, they saw a bored-looking phantom playing Doom on the computer. He was waiting for a few more hours until his friends got back from their long day of school without him. He jumped a little when his parents came through the door, Maddie smiling and Jack completely bewildered. "Uh...hi. Listen, I can explain..." Jack snapped back into consciousness and ran over to his son. He looked him over carefully, not sure whether his eyes were deceiving him or if the ghost boy was actually his own son.

"No need to explain. Though later I'll probably want an explanation. Now tell me! You know, so you can be human again! I know who you are now, though I can't believe it. I guess that explains a lot. Did we ever hurt you? I'm sure we've scared you!" Danny had to nod at that. "I've had more than my fair share of scares, Dad, trust me. And the good news is that I'm not claustrophobic any more since I started ending up in the Thermos every few days thanks to a certain bad-aiming sister." He smiled a little, and Maddie laughed. Danny was really doing a good job at releasing tension, though he hadn't said the words he needed to.

"But, since you know, I might as well say it. I, Danny Phantom, am also Danny Fenton!" At that precise moment, two rings of blue-white light formed around his waist and sent him back to human mode, for the first time in days. He wobbled a moment, looking at his parents. Their eyes were full of a new love and respect he'd never seen from them before. The world started spinning. He smiled as he passed out onto his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last chapter is mostly a bit of Danny and Sam fluff, if anyone doesn't want to read it.

I've been thinking about writing a sequel, and I was wondering what people wanted it on. Message me or review with your ideas, and if I see one I like, I'll use it. If I choose your idea, I'll acknowledge you in the first chapter.


	10. Not a fakeout makeout this time

Very short Danny&Sam fluff chapter. I just thought that it would make a good ending to the story.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters except Mary-Ann

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, he and Sam snuck out to go for a fly above town. He had something he wanted to give to her, something that would actually make sense. He now had the energy as a ghost to stay in that form easier than before. After all, spending days on end in a body that might not have supposed to have been your own would toughen anyone.

As they sat by a waterfall, Danny looked at Sam. He decided to take a chance. "Here, I gave this to you before, but something went wrong. So, let me try again, and this time it'll be right-side up." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a class ring. Instead of reading it as "wes," Sam finally realized it had her name on it.

"Uh, Sam, I...you see...I kinda sorta...love you." he smiled a little and she tackled him in a hug. Looking up into her amethyst eyes, all he could do is smile. He had to ask her one thing, but he was nervous. "Would you...be my girlfriend?" Sam stared at him, eyes welling with tears of joy as they sat there by the waterfall, holding each other. Sam put her head on Danny's chest and nodded.

"Danny, I was so worried about you. I was afraid you were going to die out altogether or something, and I couldn't stand to live without you. I can't imagine going through a day without worrying which ghosts were going to attack today. It's nice having a hero in my life, not just a super-hero, but just a regular, every-day, hero." Looking into her eyes, Danny knew this was the truth. Everything in life was perfect, as long as they were together. They sat there staring at each other for a long moment, then leaned close. Their lips touched. _I'm not doing bad for my first non-fakeout makeout_, they both thought as they sat there. When they stopped kissing, they sat there under the sky. As they looked at the constellations, a shooting star appeared, flying over the town below.

"Make a wish." Said Danny. Sam nodded and closed her eyes. She said, "I wish that Danny and I could have tons of adventures together and never lose this feeling we have now." Little did they know, that as they sat there under a tree, a certain ghost was just out of Danny's ghost sense range, smiling. Waving her hand, she quietly flew away through they woods, having granted a wish that was from the heart. She smiled at the young couple one more time, remembering her first love, before she lost her kingdom. She didn't want to see these kids go through the same thing, even if they were her enemies. Without being noticed, Desiree slipped back into the ghost zone, glad to have granted such a wonderful wish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I seriously hope you guys like my fic. Please review, I'd love to see if you people think I shouldn't do romance or something. Sorry about the last two chapters being kinda short, I thought they didn't really belong together. I'll try and have another full fanfic out by the end of March, and by the end of this month, I'll have my next idea in my profile.


End file.
